The crystal of Redemption
by Jamoon-Chan
Summary: When Aang and Katara discover a creature from another dimension named LC, a story is told of a crystal that was used to summon good spirits and if destroyed would bring chaos to the whole planet. But what if there's also an assassin after the sacred jewel
1. Introduction

_Okie well, this is my very very first fanfic here. Hope you all enjoy the intro! I know, it seems a little boring at first here, but later there WILL be alot of action and Zutara and Kataang. P But anyways, throw anything you got to throw at me in a review. Notes, tips,nuclear bombs, XD did ya' like it, did ya' hate it? Tell me what you think._

(INTRO)

It seemed as though gliding scars pierced the night sky in an array of thundering madness and fearful bombarding. The gang had found a nice place to sleep and stay for a few days to come. Sokka, being the usual 'paranoia' he is, seemed a little wayward in the fact that Zuko had joined them. Though it was mostly Katara who stressed the fact of the past them as well as Zuko went through.

All of them have certain characteristics and traits that make them differ from the rest of the universe. Zuko being not only physically scarred but one person who carries a scarred heart and a tragic past as does most of his family. It was as though if he were in a deathly mood, you'd look into his sunny amber eyes and right then and there you would realize more about tragedy, fate, death, life and loss and sorrow that it would seem your life would run thin and you would know more about loss than you ever wanted to.

Besides Zuko being the clear outsider of everything, the gang realizes it's your justice that matters.

End of introduction...

"Katara!" Shouted Aang, she hadn't been back from fetching water in hours. It seemed like she just vanished into thin air!

"Over hear!" This was Katara's voice. Aang rushed in the area Katara was yelling. Once there near her, she looked as though she was laughing hysterically. There was a little grey creature with medium sized ears and a yellow and black-striped collar on. The creature had black and violet purple eyes and was considerably cute. A long, fluffy tail and small wings, it had. It was licking Katara's cheek, happily.

"Where'd he... her... IT come from?" asked Aang questioning.

"I dunno'. I just sort of.. ran into.. well, it ran into me while I was getting water."

She handed the water jug to Aang and Aang gradually took it.

"Lemme' see what the colar says. It reads:

"LC"

"What's LC stand for?" Aang asked?

"How should I know?" Laughed Katara in another warm embrace with the creature. "I don't even know what IT is!"


	2. The lament of Return

_Here you will find a fact. In Greek, the name 'Leksi' means, 'Defender of man.'_

(ACT ONE: THE LAMENT OF RETURN)

As the little creature continued to have mindless, joyful licking at Katara's cheek, Aang looked confusedly at the little warp.

"It's weird. Said Aang. "I've never seen or even heard of anything like that. And what kind of name is 'LC', anyways?"

"You tell me and we'll both know." Replied Katara finally returning to her senses and uplifting the grey creature in a third embrace. "Maybe she... him.. IT has an owner."

"Well.. let's take it back to the camp site. Maybe Sokka, Toph, Teo, Haru, or Zuko may know what it is."

As the twosome.. or.. 'twogroup' if you wish, returned to camp, Sokka complained in his normal 'whiny warrior' tone and questioned their return in angst.

"We found his little thing in the woods and we haven't the slightest clue what it is." Said Katara in a some-what slow tone. Momo looked fascinated at the thing and pawed at in gently.

"OH! I've seen one of those!" Exclaimed Teo. "In an old storybook I read as a small child. In the book, it said that these creatures were from another dimension named Exclusia. The type of creature it is-- is called a drackon. Drackons are extremely rare there."

"Ok, so, what does THAT have to do with IT?" Growled Sokka.

"It means that.. well.. maybe the book either came to life or happened to be somehow be .. I dunno'... 'true'?" Asked Zuko sort of questioningly suspicious.

"The story would have to have some sort of truth in it to have this little drackon here." Replied Katara. She seemed thoroughly convinced of this.

"Yes, we drackons are very elaborate and have come far to reclaim our sacred jewel from this trouble-scarred world. Sadly, the lament as in 'regret' of our return is in vain. For the jewel is not the only thing we have come a long way for, but it is knowing that we our vain travels have brought us to question the authority of humanity."

It seemed as thought the little creature spoke. "WOW!" Exclaimed Haru. "IT TALKED!!!"

"You mean Lekius Cobalto." Corrected the drackon. "But my conrads call me 'LC' for short." LC smiled brightly at the mouth-a'-gaped gang and made a half-hearted attempt at scolding Katara for walking alone in the darkened forest.

"Lekius seems like an odd name." Said Aang, puzzled. "Yes, Lekius is a form of name formed from the name, 'Leksi' which means, 'Defender of man.' I am a clear-cut defender of humanity and have come here many times. My father just happened to have given me a name from a name that means something. Such as you humans may call it 'word play' but as we find it, a simple signal of the 'divine one.'"

"So, just by having a name like that signals you are of 'the divine people'?" Teo was clearly confused. "I remember reading something like that in an storybook that talked about your kind. I just never thought it was true."

"Yes, we drackons are, as i've already said, very elaborate indeed..."


	3. Reborn again

_Here's where the story gets good... LOLZ!_

(Act 2: REBORN AGAIN)

LC stared wildly at the group. Staring in awe. "It's been a while since i've seen good humanity. Makes me feel calm." Said LC.

Katara looked sort of worried.

"Katara, I sense your worries. What is it that troubles you so?"

"Well, it's this whole situation is all. I never expected finding a little creature from another dimension."

"You know." Began Zuko. "If you have no-where else to go, you could always come with us." The little drackon's eyes glimmered in hope of finding someone worth while to be on an alliance beside. Aang shot Zuko a stare that expressed his troubles in unbeknownst ways.

"As long as Aang agrees, ofcourse." Finished Zuko.

Aang felt better now. "Well, I don't seem too much harm in this. We may benefit from your help." Said Aang. Which really shined new light on their gang and the whole situation concerning the fire lord. Now the gang felt more at ease, and Lekius felt more at lax.

"Thank you all so much!" Shouted LC. "I won't let you down!" This time, it was LC who was reborn again.


End file.
